Finding Love!
by IluvEdwardCullen3K11
Summary: Kaname and Yuki are together but some poeple wanted to break them up but can they stay together or will the people trying to break them up succeed! KanamexYuki and ZeroXYori


_**Finding Love **_

_Yuki's Pov_

Being a guardian for Cross Academy is alright. Don't have to go to class because headmaster gives me a few books to study and tests me on. The other reason why I love being a guardian because Zero is my partner and we treat each other like family we're always there for each other and always defend one and other.

"Yuki come on we're going to be late for our guardian watch come on" Zero said banging on the before walking in and sitting at the end of my bed

"Well thanks for knocking but excuse me but did I say you could walk in" I smirked putting my hands on my hips

"Well….I…..You…." he stammered pointing toward me and then the door, this made me laugh because I was dressed so I didn't mind him walking in as long as I was dressed. His face made me laugh

"Sorry..Zero…but I had….to do that" I said between laughs bending over and grabbing the bed so I don't fall

"You're a fucking bitch you know that Yuki" Zero huffed crossing his arms and walking toward the door "I'll meet you at the watch point" and walked out. Why do I have to be so mean to Zero well lucky he knows that I wouldn't really hurt him.

_**Watch Point**_

I walked through the door toward Zero who was watching over the campus making sure that none of the day class was walking around looking for the night class. The moon was full in the sky and was giving a lovely moon light on the campus. I started to wonder why does Zero hate Kaname-sama so much all he has been is nice and kind to me

"You still thinking of Kuran again" Zero sneered Kuran's name as I walked up and stopped beside Zero and sat on the wall

"Why do you have to be so mean to Kaname-sama?" I asked while looking to see the night class walking down the hall and noticed that Kaname-sama stop and stared at me. We just kept on staring at each other till Zero pulled me toward the edge

"Come on there are day class students wondering around" Zero said before jumping, when I looked back I noticed that Kaname-sama was gone and Sara-sama was glaring at me. I jumped down not giving Sara-sama another glace and went to help Zero with the day class students.

"Hey you guys can't be here at this time, you have to go back to your dorm rooms right now" I said before I heard someone behind me, I pulled out my artimis and turned to see Hanabusa Aido and Akatsuki Kain walking toward us and looking hungry

"You know Kain I'm really hungry wanna see if these girls will let us drink from them" Aido smirked while looking at the girls smiling "So will you girls like to quench our thirst for a while" Aido smiled

"Yes!" they screeched jumping up and down and took off running toward Hanabusa and Akatsuki, until I pushed them back with the artimis

"You know strictly well that you are not allowed to drink on the campus so you to girls go back to your dorms and you two go back to your night class now!" I said pointing individually, I was also wondering were Zero was.

"Ohh come on Yuki we only want a taste because we live on the blood tablets so we just want a taste" Aido said walking toward the girls

"Get the fuck back Hanabusa and get to class now before I make you" I sneered holding the artimis so close to his chest that he stepped back, I turned to face the girls to see that they had already ran off toward the dorm.

"Okay I think we should leave now Hanabusa so come on before Kaname-sama comes…." Kain said but was interrupted by the man himself

"What's is going on here and why are you two not in class Hanabusa and Akatsuki?" Kaname-sama said while walking toward us, I still had the artimis out when I heard footsteps behind me I turned to see Zero looking very hungry

"Zero are you okay?" I asked walking toward him and noticed that he looked similar to all the students in the night class

"Zero I think you should join the night class" I said holding onto him to keep him up

"No I'm grand I just need some sleep that's all" Zero said before he collapsed onto the ground. I looked up to Kaname-sama

"Please take him to the night class so that he can live" I begged as I sat beside Zero on the ground "Hanabusa and Akatsuki please take him to the bedroom beside mine so I can keep an eye on him and get him a night class uniform" Kaname-sama said before walking toward me and helping me up "Lets go to the chairman and tell him that Zero is going to be in the night class from now on" he said and we walked to the chairman's office with Kaname-sama's arm wrapped around my waist

"Kaname-sama you know that you don't have to hold onto me I can walk" I said but the grip on my waist became tighter

"What if I don't want to let go, what if I want to keep you by my side forever" he said stopping and pulled me closer with his hand in my hair now, he pulled my face toward his and kissed me. I felt like I was being kissed by an angel because there was this sweet kind of taste. Then I felt his tongue go across my bottom lip asking for permission, which I granted and then I lost feeling everywhere because all I could concentrate on was Kaname-sama kissing me and holing me so tight that it felt like I couldn't breathe.

When he pulled away we were both panting for air smiling at one another

"Now I would like one like that every day from my girlfriend if you would like that" Kaname-sama said smiling and smiled wider when I nodded my head. We walked the rest of the way toward the chairman's office.

"What are we going to tell the chairman?" I asked while we walked up the stairs

"We are going to tell the chairman the Zero is going to join the night class and that me and you are dating" Kaname-sama said without any bother. When we walked into the chairman's office he screamed when he seen me and Kaname-sama holding hands

"I knew you two would be together I the end" Chairman said running toward me and hugging the shit out of me.

"Father your sort of squishing the shit out of me could you please stop" I said trying to get father to stop squishing me

"Oh I'm so sorry Yuki-chan I didn't mean to, I'm just so happy that you and Kaname-kun are finally together" he sighed whipping a tear from his eye. We stood there in silence trying to find out what to say to each other

"Chairman I'm sorry to say this but Zero Kiryu has to be put in the night classes because he needs to learn how to control his thirst" Kaname-sama said breaking the silence as we waited for chairman to say some Kaname-sama leaned in and kissed my forehead looking at me

"I love you, you know that my dear little Yuki" Kaname-sama said holding me close to him as we looked at the chairman.

"Well it seems that you have everything under control Kaname-kun so all I have to say is take care of Yuki" chairman sobbed a bit as we left the office and walked toward the moon dorms to see how Zero was doing. As we walked in the doors I noticed that everyone was in the sitting room discussing things

"Where is Zero?" I asked Kaname as I seen him smirk and walk up the stairs

"He is in the room next to mine so that I could personally keep an eye on him" Kaname-sama said pointing to the room, we walked in to see Zero huddled up in the corner

"Zero.. It's me Yuki are you alright?" I asked walking over and kneeling down to his level

"N…no I don't wan to be here Yuki… don't make me stay here please" Zero begged hugging me close and sobbing

"Kaname is going to take care of you and I will come and see you every night I promise alright" I patted his head and pulled him to a standing position and walked him over to the bed, he was really sweaty and felt really cold

"Kaname-sama why dose he feel so cold" I looked at Kaname-sama and smiled as he came over and gave Zero some of his blood to help with the thirst.

"Zero.. Yuki will be back in a few minutes alright I just need to talk to her for a few minutes okay just try to sleep you will need it for tomorrow" Kaname-sama said as we seen Zero come in and out of unconsciousness

"Kaname-sama what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked before he pulled me to his bedroom and onto the bed.

"What if I could make you a vampire Yuki and you could have you full birth right in your hands" Kaname-sama said while kissing my neck, it was really hard to think about because I never really thought about becoming a vampire with Kaname-sama but now I wanted it

"Yes Kaname-sama I would so love to live with you forever as long as Zero stays with us, he is like a little brother to me Kaname-sama" I said looking to see if he was going to take Zero away from me

"Yuki my sweet Yuki I would never take away Zero from you that would be cruel and I don't want you to think I'm cruel" Kaname-sama said holding me tight before I felt a stinging sensation in my neck, I could feel the blood lose and I began to feel dizzy like I was going to faint, I then felt Kaname-sama putting his lips on mine and could feel his blood running down my throat and everything started to flash before my eyes, I remember my mother giving up her life to take away my vampire life so that Rido would not come after me, but in the end Kaname found me and was always there for me and never let anything happen to me. I remember the first day that I seen Kaname

_**Flashback:**_

Waking up in a strange house and with new people in it, was very terrifying and not knowing what happened to my mother and father was even worse. Walking to the house after a game of hide and seek with the chairman, I noticed a man walking toward me he kind of slouched and had a strange limp to his walk.

"May I by any chance suck a bit of your blood?" the man asked and jumped for me but was stopped by an arm going threw his stomach

"You don't harm a little girl you level E" Kaname said before taking me home to the chairman, which I wouldn't eat and when Kaname showed me what he was doing with the food I caught sight of one of his fangs and touched the and then the man flash in my mind and I panicked and jumped away from him

"Maybe I shouldn't of come, take care Yuki" he said and walked out. The next time I heard from him was when the chairman rang Kaname telling him that I had got the flu, which was true I did catch the flu but I didn't want to see Kaname yet so when he came in I hid under the covers and didn't come out until he left the room

"Yuki darling, why do you hide under the covers?" Kaname-sama said pulling the covers from my head and tucked them around my body to keep me warm. I felt so sick to my stomach that I wanted to get sick everywhere.

"Yuki you are so pale" Kaname -sama said picking up the bucket holding it to me ad just on time, he stayed with me for the rest of the night and that's when I noticed that he was sleeping on a made up bed on the floor.

_**End of Flashback:**_


End file.
